newzealandfandomcom-20200213-history
FurcoNZ
FurcoNZ is a furmeet held annually in New Zealand in December or in late November. The first FurcoNZ was held in 2002. History FurcoNZ 2002 was hosted by PuppyDog in Panmure, Auckland, at a private residence. FurcoNZ 2003 was held in West Auckland, also at a private residence. FurcoNZ 2004 was hosted at Student Central in Dunedin, Otago. FurcoNZ 2005 was held in December 2005 in Taupo, North Island. 18 furs attended.FurcoNZ 2005!!. December 11, 2005 LiveJournal post by Cheetor. Retrieved September 26, 2007. FurcoNZ 2006 FurcoNZ was held in November 2006 in Wairakei, just north of Taupo. This event has been the second largest, with over thirty people attending. Held in a three-bedroom home, this FurcoNZ was the first to include wireless internet, and have a DVD produced from digital video footage as a memoir of what happened. The 2006 event is what led to the type of location for the 2007 event. FurcoNZ 2007 FurcoNZ 2007 was held 30 November to 3 December at the Kiwanis Camp in Huia, west of Auckland. Around 50 furs attended making this incarnation the biggest so far. A recap DVD has been produced by Darth Meow and Cheetor. The event was ground breaking for the NZ furry community, being the first event to be held at a public campsite. FurcoNZ 2008 When: 21st November till 24th November Where: 'Camp Rangi Woods' at Pohangina, North Island. This time FurcoNZ moved to the southern part of the North Island. This is also the first year that the FurcoNZ was being organized through the official website. All footage was recorded in 1080i High Definition on Sony HDV equipment and again a DVD has been produced. DarthMeow was the main organizer for FurcoNZ 2008 Unofficial attendance count was around 30-32 people staying during the weekend. FurcoNZ 2009 When: 27th November till 30th November Where: 'Kokako Lodge' at Hunua Ranges in Papakura District, Auckland. This year marks the introduction of the online registration system and also various organized outdoor events and activities will take place (such as archery, abseiling, kayaking and hiking). There will also be a variety of indoor activities such a board-gaming sessions and dances during the night. Also new this year are: official FurcoNZ event (con) badges, and an official event/FurcoNZ booklet (or conbook) that's being published. lyctiger is the main organizer for FurcoNZ 2009 along with the following as "official staff": Blitz-Tiggy, Colin, DarthMeow, Foofox, Kaltezar and Lex Cypher. Also thanks to Thiper "Imported Bunny" as this year's Head-Chef, Stepwolf as the sous-chef, and lyctiger overseeing the menu/service (you could say Executive Chef). This was the biggest FurcoNZ yet, final official attendance count are as follows: Final Attendence: 58 Full Registrations (staying 2+ nights): 47 Partial Registrations (staying 1 night): 2 Day Passes (not staying at the lodge): 9 FurcoNZ 2010 When: Dates to be determined, but will be held in the now typical last weekend of November timeframe (expected to be 26th - 29th November, 2010) Where: To be finalized, but at this stage it will be held again at 'Kokako Lodge', Hunua Ranges in what is now but will soon not be Papakura District, Auckland. References External links * Official FurcoNZ Website * FurcoNZ 2003 and 2005 photos by Colin * FurcoNZ 2006 photos by Nipper Buck ---- Adapted from FurcoNZ on WikiFur, the furry encyclopedia, a site under the same license. Category:Events Category:Non-profit organisations in New Zealand